You're Never Safe
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Catherine and Lindsey learn the hard way that not even your house is safe. Will anyone realize whats going on and save them?
1. A Long Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I wish I did._

No real place in the series- Warrick is dead and Sara and Grissom are married.

**You're Never Safe.**

A Long Day.

Catherine walked past the break room where she saw Greg and Riley working on a case she had assigned them.

She smiled to herself and continued to her office. She sat on her chair and looked at the stack of papers on her desk. Since she had become supervisor she had inherited Grissom's overload of paperwork.

She sighed and stood back up. She had had a long day and she would do the paperwork later. Somehow this made her chuckle. She was reminding herself of Grissom.

Catherine walked across the hall to Nick's office where he was staring intently at his computer.

"Hey Nicky." She said, making him jump.

"Geez Cath, could you not scare me half to death all the time?" He said sarcastically. It was true, she had been doing that a lot.

Nick spun around and looked at her. "Okay, what do you need?" He asked, giving her a knowing look.

She had to smile. "Can you take over for me? I know I'm not off for another hour but Linds is home sick and I haven't heard from her." She said. All day the worry had been building up inside her. "I know its probably nothing... I just wanna check."

Nick stood up to put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine, but go check anyway. I'll supervise." He said and smiled.

"Thanks." She said and gave him a quick hug, before walking to the change rooms.

Catherine passed Sara in the hall who gave her a nervous smile. She had surprised even herself when she let Sara work here again. She didn't know why, but she had just said okay. Sara was fine when she was in a good mood.

After putting her stuff away she made her way to her car in the parking garage. She hopped in and started it.

After rolling the windows down, she drove onto the main road towards her neighbourhood.

**I know its short, but more is coming. Little does Catherine know that there's a dangerous surprise waiting for her at home. Mwua ha ha :)**


	2. Pain

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I wish I did._

No real place in the series- Warrick is dead and Sara and Grissom are married.

**You're Never Safe.**

Pain.

Catherine made it home in about 20 minutes, which for 4 in the morning in Vegas, was pretty good.

She unlocked her front door and pushed it open. "Linds? How are you?" She called out, but got no response. Trying to convince herself that Lindsey was just asleep, she took a step into the house.

"Linds? Lindsey?" She called out again but was greeted with silence. Catherine closed and locked the door behind her and put her stuff down.

She walked through the hallway, peering into the kitchen and the bathroom. Nothing.

She turned to make her way up the stairs but was caught completely off guard as a man grabbed her arm and put a gun to her head.

Catherine tried to focus on breathing but she couldn't get her head around what was happening. Where was Lindsey? The thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

She tried to get out of the mans grip, struggling against his arms. She managed to twist her body around slightly but was stopped when the man hit her violently with his gun.

Her head was on fire as she fell to the ground. She tried to stand up as her attacker watched.

He kicked her in the abdomen, making her fall once again. He continued to hit her until she simply lay on the floor, to hurt to move. One last hit to her head and everything went black.

XXX

Catherine woke up to a sharp pain on the side of her head. Cringing, she opened her eyes. She was in her upstairs bathroom, tied to the towel bar.

She turned her head to the side and her heart went cold. Lindsey was beside her, tied to the cabinet. She looked terrified. This was all to much, her daughter had already been kidnapped and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Lindsey, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Her daughter turned to look at her and Catherine noticed a large cut on her forehead.

"Ya. Why did you come home early?" Lindsey asked leaning back against the wood of the cabinet.

"I was worried about you. I knew something was wrong." She told her and tried not to cry as some blood trickled down from Lindsey's cut.

"Well, you were right about that. How are we gonna get out of here Mom?" Lindsey asked quietly.

But before Catherine could answer, her attacker walked into the room.

"Oh you wont be leaving. No, you'll be staying here. You're never really safe are you?" He said maniacally. Catherine glared at him, anger filling her.

"You let us go _now_. The cops will come looking for me." Catherine told him, hoping to sound confident.

"Oh, but not yet, sweet Catherine. They know you came home for your daughter. They probably think your eating chicken noodle soup Linds." He said making Catherine fume at the use of her daughter's nick name.

"Please let us go. We won't turn you in." Lindsey attempted, but Catherine knew the man wouldn't listen.

"No I don't think I will. I'm going to enjoy every last second of this." The man said evilly, making Catherine shiver in fear.

**I know its kinda short but its a cliff hanger. :) Please review, more suspense on the way. **


	3. A Bad Feeling

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I wish I did._

No real place in the series- Warrick is dead and Sara and Grissom are married.

**You're Never Safe.**

A Bad Feeling.

Nick stared at the wall in his office. No more cases had come in since Catherine had left. The rest of the team was working on case evidence while he sat here.

He had finished his two cases earlier today and he should probably have been helping Sara with hers. But he couldn't manage to actually get up. He was too tired and his legs just wouldn't move.

Catherine crossed his mind but he pushed the thought to the back of his head. She was with Lindsey. She was fine.

Finally fed up with sitting, he forced himself to stand up. He was off in a few hours- he had to make up for the time he had missed this morning being late.

He decided to go talk to Sara and see if she needed help.

She was in the layout room, looking at print outs from the murder scene.

"Hey, need any help?" He asked when she looked up at him.

"I don't know. The scene was pretty normal- a little blood spatter, the victim was still in bed. I can't find anything unusual." She said, sighing.

"I'm sure you'll find something. Um, have you heard from Catherine? She left to check on Lindsey and she hasn't called or anything." He asked, but regretted it slightly when he saw the look on Sara's face.

"Why would she talk to me?" She said and gave him a fierce look. "She practically hates me."

"You know she doesn't. Why can't you just get along?" He asked in his Texan accent.

"Nick, if you came ask me pointless questions, you may as well go talk to Greg. He's done that enough today." She said frustratedly.

He patted her on the back. "Hey I didn't mean to make you mad. Sorry."

"Ya, whatever. I'll see you later Nicky." She said, leaving the room.

Nick sighed and sat on a stool. He was probably just being paranoid.

XXX

Catherine gasped as the man hit her across her face. Lindsey was crying and Catherine was trying her best to seem strong.

"Don't be brave Cath. I know it hurts." The man said roughly, before kicking her in the stomach.

"Stop, please!" Lindsey was begging from beside her. Catherine wouldn't open her eyes. She was lost in pain.

"Come on Catherine, lets go." The man said, cutting her loose. She slumped to the ground, barely holding on to consciousness.

He grabbed her by her wrists and dragged her into the hallway. She tried to ignore the searing pain in her leg as it caught on the door to her room.

She didn't fight as her threw her onto the bed.

"Please." She whispered, it was all she could manage.

He grabbed her ankles and she tried her best to struggle but her attacker was strong. He grabbed tape out of his pocket and tied her legs firmly together.

He tied each of her hands to a bed post as she feebly attempted to escape. _This can't be happening. _

"Okay Catherine. I'm not going to hurt you...yet. But I'll be back in a minute." He said with a smile.

_No... Lindsey._ She realized, seeing him walk in the direction of the bathroom. "Lindsey" She managed to say.

Then she heard a scream. Panic filled her body, she went cold. She heard a thud and another cry.

"Lindsey! Its okay!" She said, her voice barely loud enough for Lindsey to hear. But she did.

XXX

Lindsey cried out once again as his fist connected with her forehead. Her world was spinning around her.

But she could hear something in the background. Her moms voice. Telling her it would be okay.

Lindsey tried to stay conscious but her sight was fading.

She gasped as his foot connected with her stomach. She still couldn't believe this was happening. This was their house, it was supposed to be safe.

The man grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they wouldn't cooperate.

She heard him walk away towards where he took her mom. This wasn't good.

The last thing she heard was her mom saying, "You better not have hurt her." Then fell over the edge of consciousness.

**Like it? Poor Lindsey. Somebody better find them soon! Review please.**


	4. Losing Hope

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I wish I did._

No real place in the series- Warrick is dead and Sara and Grissom are married.

**You're Never Safe.**

Losing Hope.

"You better not have hurt her." Catherine said, worried for Lindsey. This guy was pure evil.

"Oh she'll be fine... as far as I know." He said and walked towards her. She tensed, prepared for pain.

But the man didn't hit her. Instead he traced her face with his finger, making her shiver involuntarily.

She looked at him, for the first time noticing what he looked like. He had messy brown hair, it was matted. His eyes were hazel, and if the eyes were really the windows to the soul, then this guy must have a pretty evil soul. His eyes were filled with a maniacal glint. He was fairly tall but what scared her the most was that he looked fairly normal. Not anyone she would think to be dangerous. But now she knew better.

"Catherine," He said roughly. "I think I might let you live. It just depends if any of your friends catch on."

He pulled a bottle of water off the table and told her to drink. Not wanting another beating she reluctantly did what he asked.

With that he jerked away and left, closing the double doors behind him. She heard him walk briskly down the stairs and the front door slammed below her.

She was left alone. "Lindsey?" She called, hoping for an answer. She got none. He eyes felt heavier by the second. She realized he had drugged the water. She should have known.

She couldn't help it, her eyes slid closed and she faded into blackness.

XXX

Greg paced around the room. Catherine was supposed to call him about their murder case and he hadn't heard from her at all.

Just then Nick popped his head in the door. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in his Texan accent.

"Wheres Catherine? She was supposed to call me like an hour ago." He said absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the desk.

"She's with Lindsey- she's home sick and Cath wanted to go see her." Nick said, crossing his arms.

"Its 2 clock and she was supposed to call me about the case." Greg said frustratedly.

"Give her a break. She'll get to it. Anyway there's no cases for you right now." Nick said and walked back down the hall. It was true, he solved the case an hour ago and nothing new had come in.

He thought about what to do for a minute. He could go find Riley and talk, but knowing her she'd be busy. Wait, if Lindsey was sick maybe he could go over there and bring her some soup. It would give him something to do.

He stood up and walked towards the locker room. He passed Sara and grabbed her shoulder to slow her down.

"Hey can you tell Nick I'll be back in a little bit? I have to do something." He told her, looking her in the eyes.

"Sure. I'll call you if we need you." She said and continued to the lab, with a determined look on her face. Hodges must be taking too long. He chuckled to himself, when was Hodges _not _taking too long?

He signed out at the front desk and walked towards his car.

XXX

Lindsey groggily opened her eyes. She was still tied to the cabinet and her arm was on fire. It must be broken.

She squinted into the harsh light of the fluorescent bulbs above her. She tried to remember what happened but everything was fuzzy.

Suddenly she realized that her mom was no longer in the room. She remembered her being dragged out into the other room.

There was a piece of masking tape over her mouth preventing her from call out to her mom. Tears formed in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. What if she was dead? _No don't think that. She's fine. We have to get help._

But how could she? She couldn't make noise or even move for that matter. It had been almost a full 24 hours from what she could tell.

Nobody would even think to come here. All they knew was that she was sick and her mom had come home to see her.

All of a sudden Lindsey felt the sudden loneliness engulf her. Sh desperately wished for one of the CSI's to come find them. Nick or Sara or Greg or even Riley. Anyone at all.

**Ohhhh but its not that easy. :) review if you want more.**


	5. Shock

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I wish I did._

No real place in the series- Warrick is dead and Sara and Grissom are married.

**You're Never Safe.**

Shock.

Greg pulled into Catherine's driveway with the can of soup beside him. He hoped he wasn't interrupting, he just wanted to see how Lindsey was doing. He had known her since she was little.

Greg opened his door and grabbed the can of soup. He had texted Riley and told her if she had nothing to do then she could come here with him. She hadn't replied yet.

He shut the car door behind him and walked up the front door. He was about to ring the door bell when he saw that the door was open slightly. That wasn't like Catherine.

When he opened it he fought the urge to call out to her. Worry began to set in when he saw blood on the floor down the hall. He didn't have his gun with him, he was off duty for the moment. He suddenly wished he had brought it with him.

Taking a risk he spoke. "Catherine?" But the only reply was silence.

Greg walked to where the blood was and noticed that it led up the stairs. He reached for his phone but realized he left it in the car. He bit his lip but continued on. He had to find them.

He put the can of soup on the counter and carefully walked up the stairs. Once upstairs he warily stepped down the hall.

It was then that he noticed the movement in the bathroom to his left. There he saw Lindsey tied to the cabinet, with masking tape over her mouth. She looked weak.

He was filled with shock but he hurried towards her. Her eyes were closed and he felt a pang of worry for her health.

Carefully he untied her and peeled the tape off her mouth. When he did, her eyes fluttered open. He saw her take a deep breath of relief.

"Greg." She said and curled up against his chest. He put his arms around her, hoping to comfort her. She shuddered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, its okay Linds. Wheres Catherine?" He asked calmly, wishing someone else was here. He needed to find Catherine but he wasn't going to leave Lindsey.

Just then he heard footsteps downstairs. And a voice. Both him and Lindsey tensed.

XXX

Riley called out again. She had come here when Greg had texted her and found his car in the driveway. But the door was left open and there was blood on the carpet.

"Greg? Catherine?" She said slightly louder, pointing her gun ahead of her. She had already radioed back to the team about the situation.

Finally she heard Greg yell to her. "Riley? Come upstairs!" He sounded distressed.

She ran up the steps two at a time and came to a stop when she saw him. He was holding Catherine's daughter in his arms. She was crying against him and he was trying his best to calm her down.

"She was tied up. Go find Catherine." He told her, looking into her eyes.

"Where?" She said as more of a statement than a question. But Lindsey shakily pointed in the direction where there were two rooms.

She gripped her gun tighter as she walked towards them. Riley glanced into the first one. It must have been Lindsey's seeing as though the walls were pink and covered in posters.

She walked silently towards the double doors at the end of the hall. Taking a deep breath she shoved her foot at the door. It swung open easily to reveal the room.

Riley's heart felt hard when she saw Catherine tied to the bed. She was unconscious.

"Found her." She said loud enough for Greg to hear. "She's unconscious though."

Catherine had bruises on her face and her stomach was bleeding. _Who does this? _What humans could do to others was insane.

Reaching to undo the tape on Cath's wrists she noticed a gash on her cheek. Careful not to hurt her she untied her feet as well and sat beside her.

It looked like she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Riley put her gun on the bed and grabbed her phone. She dialed the first number that came to mind. Nick.

It wrang a few times before he answered. "Stokes."

"Its Riley. Catherine and her daughter are here. They're hurt but they should be fine. Tell the team to hurry up, we need an ambulance." She said as fast as she could.

"Were on our way. What happened?" He asked her. But Riley didn't answer. She was frozen in place staring at the man who was pointing a gun at her.

**Cliffie! :O what should happen? You tell me!**


	6. Descisions

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I wish I did._

No real place in the series- Warrick is dead and Sara and Grissom are married.

**You're Never Safe.**

Descisions.

Riley stared at him, cold to the bone. He was standing on the other side of the bed, with his gun aimed at her head.

She knew she was risking everything but she jerkily grabbed her own gun and stood up, pointing it at him.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds. But Riley heard Nicks voice on the other line, speaking loudly, filled with worry.

She glanced at her phone but the man sensed her urge to pick it up. He reached over and snapped it shut, throwing it to the floor by his feet.

XXX

When Greg heard Riley stop talking he knew something was wrong.

Lindsey glanced up at him. Her eyes were round and overflowing with fear. He took a deep breath and loosened his grip on her.

Silently he mouthed "Stay here." as he stood up as quietly as possible. She nodded and leaned against the wall.

Greg had never been good at being quiet so he was extremely nervous that he would make noise.

He tiptoed around the corner and into the hallway. Sticking to the wall he looked through the crack of space between the double doors.

He could see a man's back. He was pointing a gun at Riley, who was pointing hers at him. This was bad.

Greg slipped into Lindsey's room and grabbed the best thing he could find. A glass vase.

Now holding the vase, he walked as slowly and silently as possible. Nobody had said a word which was making this all the more difficult.

Now came the tricky part. Opening the door. Being as quiet as he possibly could, he put a hand on the door and edged it open slightly.

Surprisingly it was still silent. Greg pushed it more and it opened enough to get through it.

Now he could see Catherine who was unconscious on the bed. She was bleeding and bruised. It wasn't easy seeing her like that. She had been like a mother to him and it hurt to see her so... so... well he didn't even know what to think. He just felt a wave of anger for the man who's back was to him.

Riley seemed to sense his presence and tried to make it easier for him.

"What were just gonna stand here all day?" She asked the man sarcastically. Her eyes were fierce and Greg could tell she was focused.

"Until I shoot you, that is." The man said in a deep voice. Only someone who was friends with Riley could tell that she twitched ever so slightly. The fear was beginning to affect her.

Greg took another step forwards, wishing for them to speak again. It was a few seconds before Riley answered his prayers.

"So, what? Your just going to kill me? Why?" She was trying to get him to talk. Buy Greg some time. He was thankful for that.

"Yes. I am going to kill you. And Catherine and Lindsey. Why? Because I can." The man said, Greg taking advantage of his distraction to step forwards again.

He had said Catherine, Lindsey and Riley so the guy didn't know he was here. Good.

"But they don't need to die." Riley said, bargaining. Her voice was slightly less confident than usual.

"Yes they do. You all do." The man said and Greg stepped forwards. He was almost behind the man now. "And I have the pleasure of doing that." He finished maniacally.

Greg was behind the man now but this guy was much taller than Greg. But he didn't have a choice.

He raised the vase above his head and with as much force as possible, he brought it down on the guy's head.

The glass shattered to pieces, making a crashing sound as it broke. Greg waited for the attacker to fall down, but he didn't.

The glass must have been way thinner than Greg had thought because the man simply put a hand to his head in pain.

Then he turned to face Greg. "You shouldn't have done that."

**Ahh! Oh poor Greg and Riley. :( Tell me what to write! Review!**


	7. Blood

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I wish I did._

No real place in the series- Warrick is dead and Sara and Grissom are married.

**You're Never Safe.**

Blood.

Greg was frozen in place as the man looked at him. He had piercing hazel eyes that were filled with anger.

In a matter of seconds the man stepped forwards and punched Greg in the chin, making him fly backwards and hit the floor with a large thud.

His head was spinning as it hit the floor. He tried to make his eyes focus on the man but they wouldn't cooperate. He heard Riley say something to the guy but he couldn't make out what she said.

Greg sat up against the wall and his vision cleared just in time to see Riley fall to the ground, holding her arm.

It took him a few seconds to realize she'd been shot. Her face contorted in pain and her arm bled all over the floor.

Greg looked up in anger to see the man walk towards Catherine pointing his gun at her.

Acting on pure adrenaline, Greg scrambled to where Riley was, grabbed her gun from where it had clattered to the floor and fired.

XXX

Riley was still clutching her arm in pain when she heard three shots ring out. She tried to focus on where they had come from and fear took hold of her. What if he shot Greg? Or Catherine?

She opened her eyes to see Greg holding her gun in his hand and the man lying on the floor, covered in blood.

Relief washed over her soothingly. She tried to breathe evenly as a new stage of pain consumed her arm.

Then Lindsey ran through the doors, her face wet from tears. Surprisingly she ran to Riley and not Catherine or Greg.

"Here," She said shakily, still crying. "Put pressure on it." Lindsey put her hands on Riley's arm and pushed on the bullet wound.

She winced, but was thankful for the help. She looked up at the teenager who looked absolutely traumatized.

"Its okay Lindsey. It's over." She said, trying to calm her down.

She simply nodded and leaned her head back against the wall in exhaustion.

XXX

Nick ran towards the house when he heard gun fire. Screw Brass and his team. He was going in there and he didn't care what Ecklie would say later.

He bolted inside, his gun at the ready. He could hear police sirens getting closer but he wasn't going to wait.

Once inside he saw the blood trail going up the stairs. Making sure his gun was loaded, he quickly made his way up the steps.

He could see people in the room at the end of the hall so he ran there first.

Inside he saw the aftermath of the gunfire. A man was lying in the middle of the floor with 3 bullet wounds in his back.

Catherine was unconscious on the bed, bleeding from her stomach. It was hard seeing her like that.

Greg was leaning against the wall, with his head bleeding. He gave Nick a stressed look and he saw the gun beside him.

In the far corner Riley was trying to breathe evenly as Lindsey held her arm which was bleeding down to her hand.

Lindsey didn't look good either. There was a gash on her forehead and on of her arms looked broken. She was bruised and tears were trickling down her cheeks.

Nick heard voices behind him and realized that the cops and the rest of the team was here.

Sara and Brass ran up the stairs and saw what he did. Time seemed to go back to a normal pace as they arrived.

Sara ran to Greg who smiled sarcastically when she said "Not having a great day huh?"

Brass went straight to Catherine and called paramedics to come take her vitals. He looked genuinely concerned for her health.

Nick hurried to see Lindsey and Riley. "What happened?" He asked but was greeted by tired looks.

"He shot me, that's what happened" Riley said, her voice filled with frustration.

He looked Lindsey in the eyes, who seemed absolutely scared. "Hey, you okay Linds?" He asked quietly, hoping to help her.

"I don't know. I think my arms broken. Is my mom gonna be okay?" She asked, her voice getting higher near the end.

"Yes, you all are." Nick said and put a hand on her shoulder.

**Liked it? Didn't? Tell me! There is one more chapter but I wont write it unles you review. Seriously I won't. :)**


	8. Aftermath

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I wish I did._

No real place in the series- Warrick is dead and Sara and Grissom are married.

**You're Never Safe.**

Aftermath.

Catherine sighed in her hospital bed. She had only woken up a few hours ago and Lindsey had already come to see her.

She had heard what happened back home but she had been partially unconscious and couldn't open her eyes. Lindsey told her that Riley had come to help her but the man had come back. He and Riley faced off but Greg tried to help by smashing a vase over his head .It didn't work and the man punched Greg and he fell and got a concussion. (Catherine winced when Linds told her that part.) Apparently the man shot Riley in the arm before moving towards Catherine. (Catherine of course asked Lindsey if Riley was okay and she replied with "Yeah she's more than fine." and a chuckle. When Catherine gave her a curious look, Linds just shrugged it off.) Lindsey told her that Greg had grabbed the gun and shot the man three times. Lindsey admitted she had been watching from behind the door and once she saw the man was dead she ran towards Riley to make sure she was fine.

Catherine sat up to look at Lindsey, who was looking out the window from her chair.

"I'm glad your okay." Catherine said, when her daughter looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm glad you are to. I... I was really worried." Lindsey said shakily. Catherine reached over and held her hand. It was tough seeing her daughter so stressed. Especially when she was hurt. Her gash on her forehead was bandaged but she was bruised on her face and stomach. And her arm was in a cast.

"You know... We might wanna move." Catherine said, not really wanting to live in that house anymore.

"Yeah. I-I kinda wanna move." Linds admitted and stood up. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go get some food. I'm starving."

"Okay honey." Catherine said and watched her leave. Her daughter had been released but of course she stayed for her.

She was caught slightly off guard when Nick walked in the room. His face was stressed as he looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked and sat where Lindsey had moments ago. Cath knew she was a sight for sore eyes. She was bruised every where and her leg was sprained. Not to mention the stab wound on her stomach. She couldn't even remember that.

"Should be. Hows Greg and Riley?" She asked tentatively. She was feeling guilty. This was her fault.

"Fine. Greg won't leave her room actually." Nick said with a sarcastic smirk. "You know he blames himself for her getting shot."

"What?" Catherine asked out of disbelief. "Its mine. I was stupid and now they're hurt and so is Linds and..." She trailed off at the end, not knowing what to say.

There was a silent pause as Nick looked at her skeptically. "It isn't your fault. I'm just glad your okay. We all are." He said and looked back towards the door. Catherine gave him a confused look.

Sara awkwardly edged herself into the room. Catherine tried not to look surprised.

"Glad your okay." Sara said quietly. Nick must have realized the situation because he said a quick goodbye and left the two of them.

"Thanks for coming to see me... um..." Catherine paused before continuing. "Sorry I've been so tough on you."

Sara looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry too. Uh, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Hows Lindsey by the way?"

"She's okay." Catherine said and watched Sara wave before leaving. She leaned her head back on the pillow and relaxed.

XXX

Greg watched Riley thoughtfully. She was fiddling with a strand of her hair. She looked surprisingly calm.

He sighed and she looked up at him. She smiled at him and folded her hands.

"Thanks for saving us. Your a hero now." She said, playfully smirking at him.

He chuckled, but remained solemn. "That's the second person I've killed Riley." He couldn't get it out of his head. He stared at the tiled floor.

"Greg." She said and softly tilted his head up with her finger. "That might be true, but you saved three of us. I wouldn't be alive. None of us would. You did that Greg." She said and took his hand in hers.

He looked in her eyes, but said nothing.

"I want you to know something." She said. "Your one of the most brave... and caring people I know."

He snorted. "Ya right." He wasn't brave. Riley was. She was brave. She was caring. He wanted to be with her all the time.

"I'm serious, Greg. Your a great person." She said genuinely. He couldn't help but smile at her.

She smiled back and pulled him into a hug. He never wanted to let go.

The End :)

**Liked it? I did :P Tell me please. I really care about ur opinions. :D**


End file.
